A Penny for Your Thoughts
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Sometimes even geniuses have a hard time thinking.


Title: A penny for your thoughts

Summery: Sometimes even geniuses have a hard time thinking.

Author's Note: A Shikamaru/Temari one shot that makes little to no sense.

Rating: hard R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru was once asked if he ever stopped thinking. He said no; it was too troublesome to explain any further details. Who could understand even when he was sleeping in his room or lying in the fields of Konoha that his brain was never empty, that it never turned off?

It was like he was listening to twenty different radios at the same time. Each one had a different subject. Each in their own language. Some he could hear them clearly as they blared in his mind. Some were filled with static and hardly audible. Some he understood and some he didn't.

Some nights he couldn't sleep and laid awake reworking and revising old ideas into better ones. Sometimes he stopped dead in the middle of the street without knowing, waiting and working to get his jumbled mess of thoughts in order, even as Asuma or Ino dragged him out of the way.

When things got out of hand, when his mind seemed more like a hurricane of unfinished thoughts and new strategies and he was desperate for some peace and quiet, Shikamaru would take out a kunai blade and prick a finger or two. Just enough pain to make the racket in his head stop. But it was only temporary.

It was a annoying but he lived with it. After all the only reason that he was still alive was because his quick mind. After a while, he got used to it. Eventually he learned to tune most of it out but he knew it was still there.

But as he grew into adulthood there were suddenly things that made it hard for him to think _at all._ Finally he found something - maybe he should say _someone_ -that actually made his brain shut off. Completely.

He should have been relieved for the peace and the moment of clarity but instead it made him feel vulnerable and unprepared.

Why the hell his mind would be rendered utterly thoughtless in the presence of the blond kunoichi from Suna – he had no idea. No matter where he went or what he did she always seemed to show up – either flesh and blood or just in his thoughts. He couldn't shake her.

For the first time in his life Shikamaru's mind was blank. He had no plan of action or a way to escape. All he could do was stand and stare like a moron, eyes unable to chose between the lesser of two evils - her chest or her hips - as Temari smirked at his juvenile incompetence.

She wouldn't be so smug if Shikamaru told her that it was her smirk and the unshakable complacency in her dark eyes that made him want her.

When he found out that she would be Suna's ambassador in Konoha he forced himself to learn ways to minimize the unconscious affect the older girl on his mind so much that he wasn't staring dumb every time he saw her. However that small victory went straight to hell the first time they kissed. Of course a soft peck on the cheek gradually turned into one on the lips with a little tongue that left Shikamaru hard and wanting more. Kissing led to touching and touching led to the disappearance of clothes and waking up in the morning with her warm body in his arms.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Her smoky voice brought Shikamaru back to reality.

He looked impassively across the chessboard to the woman sitting on the other side. She was practically glowing in the golden light of the fireplace of her apartment, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were soft and a little unfocused. Reclining against the low table with her little smile, she looked so beautiful and feminine.

He muttered something incoherent into the palm of his hand, trying to cover the fact that he had been completely out of it for the last 10 minutes without making one move.

It wasn't his fault however. He wasn't the one sitting with the lame excuse for a bathrobe on. Well, he was actually but his was properly tied and not falling down around his shoulders.

Then there was the alcohol that he was drinking for the past hour that gave him a slight buzz and the warmth of the room that made his mind as hazy as fog. Plus he was horny as hell. He was desperately trying not to stare at her chest when all he really wanted to do was rip the damned rag off of her and have sex right then and there.

Shikamaru shook himself out of his stupor long enough to finally move a piece, desperately trying to draw the attention away from himself and his less then sharp mental capacity.

She smirked at him and moved when he was finished, taking a piece and winning the game.

Shikamaru blinked. Unbelievable. Un-_fucking_-believable. He lost!

"You lost," she echoed softly. Her green eyes shimmered with victory.

He frowned. Damn it! It was too troublesome when he couldn't think properly. This was the first game he lost. Ever. And it hadn't even been that great of a play from the beginning. He should have been ashamed but right then he really didn't care.

"Poor, Shikamaru," Temari cooed softly, collecting all the pieces and putting them away. He couldn't stop watching her move. She was smooth and graceful. Her golden hair hung down in her face, finally dry after their shower earlier that evening. She reached for a piece and her robe opened a little more, giving Shikamaru a rather nice view of her chest.

He swallowed hard and looked towards the ceiling. "What do I care? It's just a troublesome game."

Temari laughed. "Sore loser. You weren't paying any attention at all."

"Yes, I was." He took a quick drink, the alcohol burning his throat, because his mouth had suddenly got very dry.

"Lair. You were staring at my breasts the entire time."

He glared at her. "Was not."

Temari's smirk turned a little predatory like a tiger that'd just caught the scent of fresh blood. She stopped cleaning up, putting the pieces that she had in her hands back on the board, and slowly sat up. Butterflies started to churn in his stomach. Her eyes never left his as she untied the sad excuse of a knot that held her robe together.

Shikamaru subconsciously felt his jaw drop even as he felt himself harden. "What are you…"

"So, are you saying that if I get totally naked, it would have no affect on you whatsoever?"

Shit. He really didn't like where this was heading but as a man he could never turn down a naked Temari. Hell he could never turn her down even if she was dressed.

Shikamaru knew this was a losing battle yet his stupid mouth continued to save some of his dignity.

"I am."

The little pout she gave him sent waves of arousal throughout his body. It took all his willpower to stay still when Temari finally removed her robe.

Shikamaru swallowed hard. He couldn't stop himself from looking and feeling more and more like a common pervert than his usual self. In the golden light, her beauty and power were only enhanced. When he finally tore his eyes away from her breasts, she smirked and raised a slender eyebrow, blatantly challenging his resolve.

In less than a second the table was shoved out of the way with enough force that it slammed against the wall and Temari was flat on her with Shikamaru's mouth and shaky hands covering her body.

As he kissed her, her hands reached for his belt and untied it, pushing the robe off his shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands greedily caressed his naked skin until he forced them above her head, pinning her down with his body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they were going faster than usual and he was rougher than intended but Temari never let him stop. Her soft gasps and moans rang in his ears, fueling his desire, as his breath went rapidly in and out, flowing over her hot skin.

He entered her quickly arching his hips and pressing up against her heat until he was inside. Temari moaned breathlessly, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. Each breath she took made her body shake and writhe against him. It was bewitching and completely arousing just feeling her move underneath him. Biting his lower lip, Shikamaru withdrew a little before pushing back. Temari's breath caught as her hips matched his rhythm.

It was quick and hard. It wasn't like their usual love making but something more primal and lusty. It felt good. Really good. Her nails dug into his hand that held hers captive as Shikamaru caressed her neck and breasts with his lips and tongue, tasting her soft skin.

It wasn't long before he felt Temari tighten around him and climax. He swore under his breath, leaned in to kiss her, and felt the tickle in his gut tell him things were about to come to an end for himself as well. A few more thrusts and Shikamaru was done.

Utterly exhausted, he still managed not to completely collapse on top of her and squish her with his weight. Together they slowly caught their breath and Shikamaru let up his hold on her hands.

"Holy…"

"Shit."

"Hmm," Temari hummed, smiling. "Yeah."

"Hmm."

Slowly, Shikamaru rolled off of her and dropped to the floor beside her. Temari's soft laughter filled the room.

"Our post-sex talk is always so stupid."

He looked over at her and smirked. She stared back at him, eyes dark and hazy and her face was still flushed with color.

"It's the dopamine."

"Or the fact that my boyfriend just practically screwed me into the floor. Which wasn't bad by the way."

Now that he was starting to cool down and some sense of composure infiltrated his brain, Shikamaru desperately tried to keep his blushing to a minimum.

He cleared his throat uneasily. "Must have been the alcohol."

Temari smiled and rolled onto her side, snuggling against his body. Automatically he wrapped an arm around her to hold her close.

"No need to make excuses for being horny," she replied. "At least now I know what you're thinking about when you stare at me without saying anything."

the end :)


End file.
